relctddvfandomcom-20200213-history
Dimension Breacher
The Dimension Breacher (file name: dimensionbreacher.app) is a digital program Kai built in the Belief Club hub world. History Kai programmed the Dimension Breacher sometime after the club presidential meeting in the Gaming Club. At some point during the early stages of Kai's Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club!, Kai made a datanoid copy of himself, proxying himself in the Belief Club while Koji was inspecting the club hub worlds. In the meantime, the real Kai hid and began constructing programs including the Dimension Breacher and the Doki Doki Virus in secrecy. Kai's activities weren't detected until much later when Satoshi found out Kai was doing something suspiciously odd but it was too late for the Gaming Club to react fast enough to cease Kai's actions as he was already stealth hacking into the Gaming Club, infecting the club's members with the Doki Doki Virus. After taking out the Gaming Club first, which would have been Kai's greatest threat as they could have easily ceased Kai's club hub world privileges, Kai became invading other club hub worlds through this program. When the Belief Club members successfully escaped the Belief Club's hub world through the unrequested and unintentional help from Koshiro, Kai has used the Dimension Breacher to reclaim some of his escapees that were in the nexus and Shogi Club. Functions The Dimension Breacher's main programmable purpose is to bypass dimensional firewalls and hack into other digital pocket dimensions including club hub worlds, other generated pocket dimensions, and even the Nexus. Kai's version also includes "stealth hacks" to hack into these worlds without being detected. However, hacking into a digital pocket dimension via stealth hack is a slower process than standard hacking. It could take at least ten minutes to a few hours to successfully stealth hack a digital pocket dimension. However, in the earlier stages, there was a bug where digital pulsive waves would pass through club hub worlds after Kai successfully hacked into a club hub world, even with stealth hack. This bug was eventually patched in an update to make sure the stealth hack keeps the surprise element. The Dimension Breacher has another feature that can link and merge multiple digital pocket dimensions with the Belief Club hub world to create an interdimension. When multiple pocket dimensions are linked, time manipulation becames very limited. Other variations There are spectator programs that Koshiro and Monika have made. Koshiro has made a spectator program to track Monika by using his copy of monika.chr and see the Literature Club hub world's activities. Monika made her own spectating program to view other club hub worlds as she was curious to know what her world was really like since the Club Hub Worlds project messed with her brain and no one told Monika how the Club Hub Worlds project worked. Even though her program was filled with bugs and glitches, she could also view the nexus with it but she couldn't tell if it was real or fake. She was also able to play some club games like the Art Club's Doki Doki Art Club!, the Anime Club's games, and the Drama Club's games, but they were buggy and the corrupted games crashed on her. Category:Programs Category:Programmable abilities